


What Lies Beneath Sasuke's Smile

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, MEP Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "I will always be here for the rest of my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath Sasuke's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> My part for noethe915's Death Agony MEP. I was going to take the subtitles off but everytime I tried to Sony Vegas stopped responding. This was my first time using manga in a video. 
> 
> Song: What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin


End file.
